


Like Father, Like Son

by noplacespecial



Category: Castle
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Gen, Well not exactly original, since she's an actual person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do as I say, not as I do...on second thought, don't do either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt to put a fellow Tumblr user into a fic. Hello, [xfkirsten](http://xfkirsten.tumblr.com/)! I know that she used to work as a zookeeper, and also probably loves otters because animals, Florida, and duh everyone loves otters. This is complete and utter fluff.

"This is all your fault," Kate seethed. Rick had the decency to look chagrined as he put up a token protest.

"It's not like I knew he would do something like this..."

"It's not like you discouraged it either!" she fired back immediately. "You spent the entire time saying things like 'I wonder how high that railing is' and 'Look, we're so close you can almost touch them'. I know you're mentally seven years old, but _actual_ seven-year-olds don't know things like that are a joke." Rick pouted, only emphasizing her point.

"If we're going to play the blame game, you're the one that got him so obsessed with otters in the first place." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Castle. It's my fault for buying him a book about animals. Sorry, totally my bad." Any other time Rick would have continued to bicker, but she was getting that throbbing vein in her neck that meant _Danger, Will Robinson_ , so he wisely left his mouth shut as they waited for their son to re-emerge. Several minutes of tense silence ensued, finally broken by Stephen's enthusiastic shouts. He rounded the corner as fast as he could manage with his hand clasped very firmly inside that of the dolphin trainer. Both were soaking wet, dripping on the sidewalk as parents and child were reunited.

"Daddy, Kirsten let me _touch_ the otter!" he breathed in awe. Kirsten, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable standing on the crowded zoo walkway in her wetsuit, gave the Castles a tight smile.

"Wanted to make his trip worthwhile," she explained. 

"That's..." Rick caught wind of the Danger Vein again, and _so cool!_ died in his throat, to be replaced by the more stern and fatherly: "...good to hear, but of course next time there's going to be no vaulting yourself into the water to try and play with the animals. They stay on their side, and we stay on our side." Stephen's brow furrowed, and he turned back to Kirsten.

"How come you get to go on the animal side?" he demanded. Her smile melted from uncomfortable to genuine; the boy had practically come out of the womb with his mother's interrogation skills, complete with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"I spent a long time learning about how animals behave, and how to train them and interact with them and be safe," she explained patiently. "It's okay for humans to go on the animal side sometimes, but not when they're as little as you, and not before they've had the proper training." Stephen regarded her with his head cocked to the side, letting the information process.

"So I could play with animals when I grow up?" he finally asked, eyes wide. Rick chuckled.

"Maybe, buddy, if that's still what you want when you get older." Kate made a face at him.

"Why wait, when he can just play with you?" she muttered, but there was no malice behind it. She reached down and scooped Stephen up into her arms, despite his wet clothes and the fact that he was starting to get a bit too big to be carried for very long. The annoyance was melting off her face only to be replaced by latent fear, and she clutched the boy tight against her, just to prove to herself that he was okay. Stephen seemed content to cuddle against her, and Rick dropped the joking.

"Thank you," he said sincerely to Kirsten. The trainer nodded, extending her hand for a shake but then seeming to think better of it given her wet, clammy skin. Rick didn't let her get far, however, clasping her hand firmly in his regardless. "We really do apologize," he added, gesturing with his thumb over to Stephen. "He unfortunately inherited both of our relatively legendary stubborn streaks, and it's been...a challenge. To put it mildly."

"I'm just glad everyone is safe and sound," Kirsten said. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Castle." She turned and headed back towards the employee entrance to the aquarium, then stopped and turned back around. "If he's still into animals by the time school gets out, we have a great summer camp," she offered. "Ask at the front gate, they can give you a brochure." Stephen's head lifted from where it had been buried in Kate's neck.

"Really?" he said eagerly, craning his neck to look back at Kirsten. She smiled encouragingly at him, giving one last wave before disappearing back behind the "Employees Only" door.

"We'll think about it," Kate said, meeting Rick's eyes. Her expression was slowly regaining its layer of exasperation at him, which was always a sign that she was feeling better. Rick tempted fate by sliding a hand around her waist, turning to lead them to the zoo exit. Out of sight of Stephen, he grabbed one of the summer camp pamphlets and tucked it into his pocket. His son was chattering on a mile a minute about sea otters and swimming and how cold the water was and how cool of a job the trainer had and Kate relaxed against him, her smile fond by the time they reached the car. Once they had loaded Stephen into his seat, he paused at the open door to kiss her temple.

"Probably my fault," he admitted. Beckett narrowed her eyes at him, but let him squeeze her shoulder.

" _Definitely_ your fault," she agreed.


End file.
